I Will Save Your Soul
by Kunoichi-Of-Akatsuki
Summary: Zero hated her the moment he set eyes on her. A new Kuran transfers into school and she's nothing that you would expect of a Kuran, but is all of that a facade for what's really inside? What kind of mystery's is she hiding? Zeroxoc
1. Allergies

I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

As I quickly walked towards the looming school in front of me I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, and honestly it was beginning to creep me out.

"Who's there?" I asked stopping in my tracks, then turning around.

A silver haired boy with violet eyes stepped out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" I asked slightly on edge from this boy, who looked no older than 17.

"That's none of you business vampire." He retorted coldly.

I was shocked for a minute, how did this boy know I was a vampire? Then I got really pissed off because how dare he talk to me like that! My forest green eyes shimmered dangerously.

"Well then why are you here?" I asked playing with a loose strand of my chocolate brown hair.

"To escort you to the academy." He said. Then he looked past me at someone else "What do you want Kuran?" He glared mercilessly at said vampire behind me.

I turned around to see none other than the Moon dorm president.

"Hello Kiryu-kun." He nodded to the silver haired boy.

A shiver went down my back _'that's why I was suspicious at first, he's a vampire hunter!'_

"Answer the question Kuran." Kiryu's glare hardened.

"I am merely here to escort my sister, Ayumi Kuran, back to the dorms." He answered in an even tone. Though I could tell he was losing his patience.

He looked…shocked to say the least, probably due to the fact that no one knew Kaname had a younger twin sister…

"Hello brother how are you?" I asked keeping up the polite act. Not that I really fit the part in my jeans, ripped at the knees, black converse, plain black t-shirt and a blood red hoodie with a cross over the heart, but hey, maybe he won't notice that.

"Your…sister?" he asked looking back at me, clearly not seeing the resemblance.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind we'll be going." He said.

I walked over to him, turning my back on the other boy, and followed him to the dorms.

"So who was that?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"That was Zero Kiryu." He answered.

"Oh so he's the other guardian besides Yuki right? Speaking of which how is she?" I asked.

"She's just fine." He said looking pained.

"He's kinda cute." I giggled and smiled.

Kaname just looked over at me and gave me his disapproving face.

"Ayumi don't do anything to draw attention to this school." Was all he said before walking ahead of me.

"Yeah like _I_ would do that." I said sarcastically.

"You would." He pointed out, with a straight face might I add.

"I'm appalled that you would even think that about me, your lovely sister that will always love you!" I said putting my hand to my chest in an overly dramatic way.

"Let's not be too dramatic shall we?" Kaname said smirking; he was amused, I could tell.

"Course not." I smiled, it felt good to see and talk to him again "So when do I get to meet all your little school friends?" I asked eager to see the people he always talked about.

"Later, first we have a list of other things we need to take care of first." He said.

We were getting closer to the dorm and now I could see the roof.

"Like what?" I asked. Unpacking wouldn't take that long…

"How about we start by having you take your contacts out?" he glanced over at my eyes, which were green instead of the normal scarlet color.

"Ah, so you noticed. Well if I must." I sighed but took them out to reveal my red eyes.

"Good girl." he said right as we got to the dorm, even though a better description would be a mansion.

"If anyone's up you can see them." Kaname said just outside the dorm.

"Hey, Kaname can I ask you something? I want to do something before I meet everyone…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we walked inside I could instantly feel everyone staring at me, err more like glaring. I laughed to myself, they were all so protective of my brother it was almost funny.

What they saw in front of them was a crimson haired vampire with forest green eyes. She was wearing a deep purple dress that looked pretty damn expensive, something one might wear to a ball or prom (which was exactly what it was.) If looks could kill…she'd be dead on the spot.

"Ah Kaname there you are! I've been looking all over for you." A blond haired blue eyed vampire said as he came down the staircase "Now tell us, who is this lovely lady you have with you?" he asked, he honestly looked curious. His sky blue eyes shimmered as they examined me.

My face flared up a bit at his comment.

"This is the new student Ayumi, Ichijou." Then in more of a whisper he added "Let's talk in a more private place."

He motioned for me and a few others to follow him up to the president's room, where once we were all in he closed the door.

"Well now that you've had your fun go change in the other room." He said to me motioning with his hand to another door off to the left. I went through without a word.

"Now care to tell us what's going on?" Ichijou asked once again.

"The girl you saw was my sister Ayumi Kuran. She decided to have some fun before introducing herself properly and I just went along with it." He explained.

"You have a sister Kaname-sama!?" Aidou asked shocked.

"Yep! Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully as I came out of the room in the clothes I was wearing earlier.

"Hello nice to meet you too." Ichijou said. Waving and smiling "Kaname never told us he had a sister, not even I, who have been his friend forever. In fact I don't think even the senate knew that." The blond haired vampire said.

I giggled "That's because it's a secret. Mama and Papa never said anything about me." I stated it like it was an accomplishment.

"Well now that that's taken care of, you look like you haven't fed in a while." Kaname noticed my eyes were a tad deeper in color and that I was a little pale.

"We can get a blood tablet if you like." The fiery haired boy Kain said.

"Oh um about that, I can't drink blood tablets…" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Why not?" Ruka, the only other female asked.

"I'm kinda allergic to one of the ingredients." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh I see. So what will you do then?" Aidou asked.

"Well you see my friends should be here and minute now and we'll come up with a plan then." I said cheerfully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Who the hell do you think you are? Busting in here like that!" A male voice yelled downstairs, following a loud explosive sounding noise.

"I think the question here is who the hell do you think _you_ are?" Another voice sneered, one that I recognized.

"Nii-san my friends are here" I said simply.

"Aidou, Kain bring them in here." Kaname said to the two boys standing by the door.

They quickly slipped through the door and raced down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ooh more people to play with, look Hisoka, these two look strong." A taunting male voice said, the owner of the voice was a tall boy with silver-blue hair and amethyst colored eyes.

"Shut up Akihiko, we're here to protect Ayumi, **not **to play around." A low, deep voice retorted to the first one. The owner of this voice had black hair and golden eyes that were glinting dangerously.

"Well then where the hell is she?!" The first voice cut in, the owner being a red head with forest green eyes.

"Dunno, guess we should just tear the place down until we find her." Akihiko said.

A throat was heard being cleared.

The three boys looked over at Kain and Aidou for the second time and got ready to fight.

"Follow us and we shall lead you to Ayumi-sama." Aidou said walking up the stairs.

My idiotic friends, not knowing what to do, followed without a word, Kain brought up the rear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh there you guys are." I said as they bowed deeply to me "Uh, guys we've gone over this before…what did I say about bowing?" I asked them slightly annoyed.

"But it would be very rude not to, especially in front of your brother." Hisoka pointed out.

"But nothing. I told you I don't like all the formalities!" I hissed.

Hisoka sighed "Yes Ayumi-sa -" he cut himself off knowing I would get on him for that too.

"Good, now that that's over you need to feed." Ryu, the red headed green eyed boy, said.

"Yeah we were just debating that," I said "We don't know what to do."

"I think we're gonna have to do what we did last week…" Akihiko suggested.

"No." I said without even thinking about it.

"Ayumi, you know it's the best option." Ryu scolded.

"What did you do last week?" Kaname asked politely.

"She drank from one of us." Hisoka replied.

"And I refuse to do it again." I huffed, crossing my hands over my chest.

"We can make you, you know. Just like last time." Akihiko threatened.

"…" I continued to glare out the window.

"Fine be that way, I'll make you." Akihiko stated "Can the rest of you leave the room?"

They all hesitated; I mean who in their right mind left their _precious_ leader with 3 strangers?

"Go. I'll be fine." Kaname dismissed them, they all left quietly.

"Have you fed recently Kaname-sama? Or had a blood tablet?" Hisoka asked him.

"Yes, this morning." He replied

"Good, I hope this won't be too tempting then." Hisoka said

He quickly raced behind me, grabbed my hands and pinned them to my back, he held them there. I tried to break free but he was stronger than me. I guessed all of them had fed on the way over. Next Ryu picked up Kaname's letter opener, which was on desk, and carefully made a cut on his neck. Oh how tempting it was, the blood smelled so delicious that I had trouble keeping my senses. My head was reeling from the fragrance it was giving off, but still I fought.

I heard a sigh, but I couldn't tell who from, all I knew was the ever growing temptation the blood was bringing. Ryu moved closer to me and swiped his index finger over the blood, then he smeared it on my lips so I could practically taste it. I tried not to smell the luscious sent, I knew if I tasted his blood nothing would hold me back, but it was too strong. I caved and greedily licked my lips.

Hisoka let go of me as I brought myself closer to Ryu. I placed my hands on his chest and felt his heart beat, I sighed, oh how I loved that sound. He inclined his head back to allow me easy access to his neck. I quickly turned on the exposed flesh and licked his neck free of blood, then I pierced his neck, careful not to harm him. I heard him gasp. The blood was like sweet nectar and I couldn't get enough of it. I drank my fill and backed away from him, into Hisoka who held me up. I fainted after that.

NORMAL POV

"Does she always faint after drinking blood?" Kaname asked.

"Nah. Ryu's blood is special, it's stronger and it fills her up faster and it lasts longer, but she passes out every time." Akihiko said leaning against the wall.

"So when will she wake up?" Kaname looked at the sleeping form of his sister.

"Oh in about half an hour or so." Akihiko grinned showing off his fangs.

"Well set her down on the couch over there." Kaname said motioning to the white couch by his desk "You may come in now." He called towards the door.

As Hisoka set Ayumi down on the couch and wiped her face and chin clean of blood, the others walked in.

"Can I use your bathroom Kaname-sama?" Ryu asked politely.

"Of course." He replied

Ryu walked into the bathroom to wash all his blood away. Then he bandaged his neck and walked back out.

"Are you alright Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked as soon as she walked in the room

"Yes I'm fine." He walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"By now the smell of blood is probably all over the campus, what do you want us to do?" Kain asked.

"Go tell them not to concern themselves with it." Kaname told him.

Kain and Aidou quickly walked out to spread the word.

"I suppose the guardians will come check out what the blood was all about since there's a 'no drinking blood on campus' rule. Hmm how do explain that?" Kaname thought out loud.

As if on cue Zero barged in with Yuki in tow.

"The head master would like to see the vampire that was drinking blood on campus…now" he added when no one moved.

"I see Kiryu-kun. Mind if I come along Yuki?" he asked her knowing she'd say yes.

"No not at all Kaname-sama." The brown haired girl managed to get out of her mouth.

"Well then I'll take Ayumi and go to the Headmasters. You guys stay here." Kaname said walking out with a still sleeping Ayumi.

"Breaking the rules on her first day?" Zero asked icily "Not much like you is she Kuran?" he accused.

Yuki just followed behind the two boys silently. They walked the rest of the way in silence and got to the Headmasters with a few looks of admiration from Kaname's fan club and death looks for the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Good evening Headmaster." Kaname said politely "I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well not exactly you, but the vampire who drank blood on campus." He said.

"Ah forgive me for that. It was my sister Ayumi who had the blood." He said placing his sister on the couch "You see, she's allergic to blood tablets and if she didn't get blood soon the blood lust would have taken her. So we thought the best option was to feed her."

"And who was the victim?" Zero glared at Kaname.

"The donor was her bodyguard Ryu who, of his own free will, decided to do it." Kaname said looking at the Headmaster and ignoring Zero.

"Ah I see, well that's a problem." Cross sighed "Well I guess I could make an exception, if there are vampires willing to donate, seeming as we don't really have another option…"

"You're just going to let the monster feed for FREE?!" Zero yelled at Cross.

"Zero-kun you know we don't really have another option, unless you'd like to volunteer one?" Cross knew he had him.

Zero just glared because he knew he was defeated.

"In my sister's defense Kiryu she didn't want to drink the blood. She held out for as long as possible and only gave in when Ryu smeared his blood on her lips. Do you think she likes being a monster? That she likes knowing she has to drink the blood of her friends in order to survive? No, she doesn't. She'd rather die then do that, in fact she'd kill herself happily in order to free them if it weren't for the fact that she knows they'd just follow her." Kaname was having a hard time keeping his anger in check.

Cross, sensing the heavy atmosphere, decided to dismiss Kaname "Kaname I understand the situation, your sister may drink, but only if that vampire if willing. Pass that on to her would you?"

"Yes Headmaster Cross." Kaname said before picking Ayumi up and excusing himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayumi's POVs

I woke up and looked around, noticing my things were in the room. I got up and walked over to the dresser and picked out a simple light blue dress. It was knee length and strapless. I pulled off my jeans and slightly bloody shirt. My shoes had already been removed and the blood was wiped away from my face and neck.

I slipped the dress on and walked into the bathroom.

"My hair's a mess." I stated simply, before grabbing my hairbrush and brushing it into my normal straight, long, waist length, hair. I frowned at my reflection, still thinking I looked like a mess. I grabbed for my makeup purse and put a little bit of everything on.

Looking back at the mirror and deeming myself presentable I walked back into my room and looked around. I saw a note lying on my bedside table.

_Dear Ayu-chan, _

_We thought it best to let you sleep for awhile. Your brother had a meeting with the Headmaster about you drinking blood on campus, you'll have to see him for that. We'll be hanging around the place, so walk outside and roam around, after meeting your brother in his office, and you should run into one of us. If not go find that Aidou kid and kick his ass for me. Your brothers office is down the hall to the left._

_-Akihiko_

"What'd Aidou do that upset Aki? Aki probably challenged him and lost or something." I sighed.

I walked towards the door and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats, slipping them on before exiting the room. Once outside I took a left and walked quietly down the hall. I stopped at the big grand doors which lead to my brother's office and knocked.

"Come in." He replied and I walked in.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan! How did you like your room?" An excited Ichijou asked. He was sitting on the couch to the left of my brother's desk.

"I liked it very much, thank you." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He smiled.

I liked his warm personality he was easy to talk to.

"Did you get in trouble for letting me drink on campus?" I asked my brother, walking closer to the desk and standing in front.

"I explained the situation to the Headmaster and he said it was okay as long as the person is willing to donate." He explained.

"Oh goody." I sighed, knowing I would have to keep drinking my friend's blood.

"Just be glad you can stay here." Kaname scolded.

"Alright, talk to you later." I turned around and walked out waving back to him.

* * *

I think this turned out pretty well. I just thought i'd post this one, it's been laying around forever. My main focus is My DGray-Man story, because that's the one people like and alert/review the most. If lots of people alert and review this one i may just have to make this the second priority.


	2. Kya Kya

Chapter 2

Ayumi sighed walking down the hall now knowing she'd have to continue to feed, most likely from Ryu. _'I was hoping they would kick me out for it.'_ She finally looked around, realizing she had no idea where she was.

Ayumi kept walking and saw a grand staircase leading down to the first level. It lead right to the front doors and off to the left was a living room type set up, with a few couches and chairs set up. In the middle of that was a rectangular glass table.

At the moment Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Akihiko, Ryu and Shiki were all sitting on the couches. Akihiko looked up when Ayumi started walking downstairs and smiled.

"Ayu! You found us." He said getting up and walking over to the brown haired vampire.

Unlike Hisoka, Akihiko didn't care a bit about her status, he was only polite like Hisoka when it was necessary.

Ryu was a bit more lenient then Hisoka but was more polite then Akihiko. It was a fine line for him.

"Well it wasn't that hard." She smiled at him and walked back over to the others with him.

Ayumi sat on the end of the couch opposite Ryu. Opting to sit next to Aidou.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked Aidou.

"Not at all Ayumi-sama. You may sit wherever you like." Aidou responded in a very polite manner.

The female Kuran sighed, but accepted the treatment.

"So where's Hisoka? I don't sense him anywhere in the building." Ayumi looked questionably at Akihiko when he took his seat next to Ryu.

"He's familiarizing himself with the layout of Cross Academy. You should have guessed that's the first thing he would do." Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"Well have you done that yet?" Ayumi may have been laid back, but she wasn't stupid. There were plenty of vampires who wanted her dead, because she wasn't exactly well known it would be easier to 'dispose' of her.

"This idiot hasn't, but I think I have at least the basic layout. I'll be doing looking around later, when you go to glass." Ryu's job was to find the hiding places, for both her and other vampires.

Hisoka's was to find escape routes and Akihiko's was to find good look out places and the basic layout.

Ayumi nodded and turned back to Aidou.

"Do you know if my school uniform has come in yet?" She asked smiling at the blond haired vampire.

"All things you will need for school should be in your rooms in a box before you leave." Aidou explained. "Or so they say." He smiled in a more relaxed gesture.

Ayumi smiled back and thanked him. Liking the friendly gesture.

"So where were you before you came here?" Shiki boldly asked.

Aidou and Ruka threw warning looks at him and Kain was lazily looking at the ceiling. Ryu looked at him from the side of his eye and Akihiko stiffened.

"It's okay, I'd as the same thing." Ayumi tried relaxing the atmosphere. "We were mostly going from place to place, eventually I decided to come here and be a student." She kept in vague and let no detail slip.

Shiki nodded and didn't press for more information.

Kain suddenly felt like talking and moved his head so he was looking at Ayumi. "You made quite and entrance, I'm sure all the other vampires want to kill you, or at least the girls." He chuckled.

"They'll get over it when they realize who I am. What's life without a little fun?" Ayumi leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where are some of the places you've traveled?" Ruka looking undecided, as if wondering if it was okay to ask it or not.

"I've been to Europe and Asia mostly and a few times to North America, I'd rather not go into specifics for obvious reasons." She stated looking at Ruka and smiling.

"Of course Kuran-sama." Ruka responded.

"Please, call me Ayumi." The female Kuran inwardly groaned at the formalities.

A familiar shape walked into the dorm and immediately walked over to Ayumi.

Hisoka got to Ayumi and bowed to her. "I've fully memorized the school grounds and found all possible escape routes us or other vampires may take when exiting school grounds."

"Good, so I trust in case of an emergency you can find an escape route?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, Ayumi-sama." He nodded his head.

"Okay, you three," Ayumi motioned to Ryu, Hisoka and Akihiko "go change into your school uniforms and get ready to head to class. Because I believe it's almost time for class right?" She turned to the other night class students who nodded in response.

The three boys nodded and headed up to their rooms to get changed.

"Then I suppose I should get changed to huh? I'll see you guys later." Ayumi waved to Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Shiki before getting up and heading to her room.

Laying on her bed was a white box, just like Aidou said there would. Ayumi lifted the top off and inside was the night class uniform. She pulled the dress off over her head and put the white skirt on. Next Ayu grabbed the black button up shirt slipping her arms through, then she buttoned it up and took out the neatly folded white jacket, which she proceeded to put on and button up as well. Lastly in there were black socks and a red ribbon. Ayumi pulled the socks onto her legs and tied the ribbon around her neck.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The ribbon was crooked and she was missing her shoes. There was a soft knock at the door and her brother entered.

"Ayu are you read yet?" He looked at his sister and sighed. Walking over to her he turned her so she was facing him and untied the ribbon. "You still can't tie it correctly? After all these years?" Kaname let out a soft chuckle and retied the ribbon perfectly straight.

Ayumi pouted at her brother "I can't help it, it's my weakness." She defended herself.

"You have a lot of weaknesses." Kaname walked over to her closet and opened it. He leaned down and grabbed her shoes. Walking back over to her he kneeled down and motioned for her to lift up her foot.

"You don't need to do that Nii-san." Ayumi sighed.

"But you hopeless without me." He looked up at her smiling.

Sighing in defeat Ayumi lifted her feet up one at a time as Kaname slipped both shoes on. He stood up and looked her over one more time, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"You're ready, let's go." Kaname held the door open for her to exit.

"Such a gentleman." Ayumi giggled and walked out the door.

Both purebloods walked to the top of the staircase and Kaname stopped her from walking and further. "This is the new student, Ayumi _Kuran_, my _sister_. I hope you treat her well." Kaname stressed the part about who she really was.

The room burst into hushed whispers and gasps, Kaname glared around the room, everyone stopped whispering at once. All the vampires who didn't already who the new student was bowed deeply and said "Yes, Kaname-sama." Before turning and bowing to the new pureblood.

Satisfied, Kaname lead Ayumi down the stairs where they were met by Kaname and Ayumi's gangs. (Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Ichijou Akihiko, Ryu & Hisoka)

They gather protectively around both Kuran's as they proceeded to exit the door. As soon as the doors open a burst of noise is heard. Sounding like screaming fangirls.

"What is that noise?" Ayumi asked trying to act like Kaname, uncaring and distant, in front of the rest of the Night Class.

"That's all the fangirl's of the Night Class." Ichijou walked next to Ayumi and laughed.

"I see." Ayumi nodded. _'Stupid human's and all their kya kya's.'_

The gates in front of them opened and the screaming increased.

Ayumi looked at all the girls, clearly annoyed.

"Good morning girls! You all look so lively and cute today." Aidou waved, egging them on. The screams increased and Ayumi glared at Aidou. He grinned sheepishly.

A girl in front with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes was trying to hold a group of girls back. Ayumi's eyes widened and she looked at Kaname, who nodded. She looked back at the girl to see she'd been pushed over by the screaming girls.

Alarmed Ayumi rushed over to help the poor girl. "Are you okay?" Ayumi asked bending down to give the girl a hand. She took her hand and Ayumi helped her up.

"Ah, I'm sorry to make you do that!" The girl blushed and bowed to Ayumi. "You must be the new transfer student, I'm Yuki Cross." Yuki held out her hand. "I saw you earlier but…"

"Ayumi." She shook her hand and smiled at the girl. "No need to mention things in the past."

The few boys who were standing around to see the Night Class girls immediately looked over at Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan! Time to go!" The vice-president called from ahead.

"See you later Yuki-chan." Ayumi waved and jogged to catch up with Ichijou.

"So do you like Yuki-chan?" Ichijou asked.

"Yeah, she seems really sweet." Ayumi smiled and continued on her way to the school.

* * *

So if you read the manga online you'll now what i'm hinting at with Yuki, if not umm you'll find out doon enough.


	3. Monster

I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry about the delay for my stories, but better late then never!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Class is so boring." Ayumi slumped in her seat. Before they entered the building Ryu had excused himself from class to go around campus. Akihiko tried to go with him but one look from Hisoka and he stayed put.

She looked across the room and caught Hisoka's eyes. He rolled his eyes and stared at her. She knew what he was trying to convey. He was telling her to sit up. She sat up and turned her attention to the front, where the teacher was droning on about tracking.

"I can track just fine." Ayumi mumbled under her breath.

Kaname heard her and glared. She smiled sweetly at him and waited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of class's for the night.

She noticed the other vampires looking questionably at her and she looked forward alertly, wanting to seem like the good Pureblood child.

"…and that will be all for tonight class, dismissed." The teacher said and waved the vampires off.

Ayumi slowly stood up and patiently waited for the rest of the group, even though she wanted nothing else to do then tear out of the classroom.

"You didn't seem that into class tonight Ayu. Is something wrong?" Kaname asked her looking forward, but she could tell there was an irritated look in his eyes.

"Nothing was wrong Nii-san, I was just worried about Ryu that's all." Ayumi put an innocent look on her face and continued to walk out of the classroom.

"Well I was bored too, I'm sure Ayumi already knows how to track and everything." Shiki defended her.

"Well I thought it was quite interesting!" Aidou tried to win favor with Kaname.

"Really then what was it about?" Ruka asked eying her cousin.

"Ummm…it was about…how to know when your being followed and covering your tracks."Aidou proudly stated.

Ruka rolled her eyes and Ayumi giggled.

"It's true, you are a genius." Ayumi smiled as Aidou blushed.

Everyone chuckled and walked outside. "So Aidou, did you learn anything else in that lesson?" Ayumi asked walking slightly away from the group.

"Shut it." Aidou muttered angrily. Ruka and Kain looked at their cousin in alarm.

"I -I mean, please don't bring it up again." He stumbled, realizing his rudeness.

"That's okay Aidou. I'd rather have you honest with me then polite and fake. So when telling me information, please, never sugarcoat anything." Ayumi smiled at the blond vampire as the bushes in front of her rustled.

She bent her knees and clenched her fists, ready for a fight. The other stiffened and Kaname eyed their surroundings.

"Hope you aren't planning to take my head off." A familiar voice joked, the owner of the voice popped out from the bushes, their hair a streak of red.

"Oh, it's just you." Ayumi straightened and resumed walking.

"Oi! That's all the recognition I get?" Ryu asked, his forest green eyes feigning sadness.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Did you finish surveying the grounds?"

"Yes Ayu. Everything has been noted. We will all be prepared in case on an emergency." Ryu dutifully replied.

"Good." Ayumi nodded and everyone walked back to the dorm in silence.

Aidou looked worriedly at the Purebloods, "Does this mean you're expecting something?"

"You never know with us." Ayumi replied as they reached the dorm.

"Kuran-san?" A figure stood up from the front steps of the Moon dorm.

"Yes, Yuki?" Ayumi replied seeing the two prefects.

"Umm the Headmaster would like to see you for a second." Yuki replied slightly flustered moving forward as if to walk back to the school.

"Oh I'll follow you back then." Ayumi fell in beside them.

"Ayu…" Ryu said cautiously.

"I'll be fine Ryu, you and everyone else go ahead, I'll be there shortly." Ayumi gave Ryu a hard stare and he bowed slightly and backed away.

"Yuki, I trust my sister will be in good care with you?" Kaname turned to the female prefect.

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama. Of course she will." Yuki replied flustered, her cheeks becoming tinged with pink.

"Very well. Have a good meeting then." He bid his sister farewell and motioned for everyone to follow him inside the dorm.

The three people left started walking to the Headmasters office.

"So do you like Cross Academy so far?" Yuki asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes, I like if very much." Ayumi replied, smiling at the small brown haired girl who was leading her.

Silence ensued for a few seconds.

"Sooooo Zero, what's your favorite color?" Ayumi asked childishly.

"…" Zero continued to glare forward.

"You know it's rude not to answer when someone has asked you something." Ayumi stopped and turned around. Zero stopped too. Ayumi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ayumi-san, I really don't think you shou-" Yuki began to warn as Zero grabbed Ayumi's wrist.

"Well you can respond." Ayumi said staring Zero straight in the eyes.

He tightened his grip on her wrist in response. His glare hardened.

"Tsk, tsk." Ayumi pulled her wrist from Zero grasp. A flash of surprise ran through his pale lavender eyes, but other than that nothing showed his surprise. "You're so cold Mr. Disciplinary Committee"

She smirked at him and sauntered forward to Yuki.

Yuki sighed and continued walking forward, inching closer and closer to the Headmasters office.

They walked in complete silence for the rest of the time, with only the sound of nature around them. Yuki kept nervously looking back, just in case the other two decided to start something again. To her relief nothing of the sort happened, Ayumi was walking in a bored manner. Her hands were on the back of her head and she looked around at everything. From the other old buildings to the trees that were here and there. It almost looked like she was going to whistle a tune to go along with the walk. the wind blowing her hair in a perfect model way behind her.

Zero, on the other hand, was walking with his hands at his sides and his movements were stiff. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he was always glaring forward, as if he wanted to put a hole in Ayumi's head, not that he would mind if it happened of course. His trademark frown was plastered on his face and the wind gentle played with his silver mop of hair.

They walked into the school and took a left, heading up the first set of stairs they came upon and turned right. When they reached a pair of broad wooden doors they stopped and Yuki knocked. A soft 'come in' was heard from the other side and Yuki pushed the doors open to reveal an office. In the middle sat the Headmaster at his desk, elbows propped on the desk and hands laced together with his chin resting on top.

"Ah, Ayumi Kuran, please have a seat." He gestured to the couch on the left side of the room.

"Thank you." Ayumi walked inside and over to the couch, delicately sitting down and smoothing out her skirt.

"Even though I assured your brother that as long as it was a willing vampire that it was okay for you to drink I want to make sure I you know all that." The Headmaster started, "And that there will be no drinking of human blood on your part, because that would cause a great upset in the school."

"I understand Headmaster, all blood will be willingly donated from my guardians and I am well aware of the rules of the Academy. Oh, and I've had a wonderful first day, though the classes are a bit boring." Ayumi replied in a polite manner.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but there isn't much I can do. I assume that you had torturing when before you came to the Academy?" The brunette nodded. "Looks like you're stuck then, but if you have any concerns or questions please, feel free to ask." The Headmaster finished in a dismissing tone.

"I will, thank you for having me." Ayumi got up and walked out the doors, quickly walking back to the doom.

"I still don't like having her here," Zero scowled from his seat on the window ledge, he watched the figure of Ayumi walk off to the Moon dorm.

"I think it's good for them," The Headmaster looked tired and stressed. "Besides more vampires might feel comfortable with two Purebloods here."

"Just what we need, more blood suckers. And Purebloods at that. What if they don't do as they're told?" Zero pressed, returning his attention to the Headmaster, his gaze cold as ice.

"Zero, I'm sure they will. Kaname-Sama has followed them and Ayumi-San seems nice and polite too." Yuki said, trying to defend the vampires.

Zero 'hmpf'ed at her answer and walked out of the Headmasters office, banging the doors behind him.

"I think he just needs time to adjust." The Headmaster said optimistically.

"Yes well it might take awhile, but until then I'll do my best as always!" Yuki smiled at her father as she ran out of the office, also slamming the doors behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Were you okay? The scary faced prefect didn't hurt you did he?" Aidou asked in rapid fire, along with other questions about Ayumi's well being.

She laughed lightly, amused. "No Aidou, I'm fine, but thank you for asking. I'm feeling a little tired so I think I'm going to retire for the time being." She decided against bringing up the 'color' incident, since it was nothing really and walked up the stairs to her room.

As she passed her brother she froze and stared into his eyes, a understanding seemed to pass between them and she continued on to her room, undisturbed. She quickly changed into night clothes and crawled into bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So why are all the girls in a frenzy this morning?" Ayumi asked, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair.

A few other vampires including Ruka, Shiki, Ichijou, Kaname and Ryu were sitting in the living room.

"It's Saint Xocolatl's day. Like Valentine's day, we get chocolate from the day class students." Kaname explained with his head resting on his hand, his arm was propped on the arm of the sofa he was currently occupying.

"Well it's almost time, should we start heading out?" Shiki asked lazily looking towards the door.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Let's get going everyone." Kaname announced and stood up.

The rest of the night class materialized and then began filing out the door to the school.

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun! Aidou exclaimed upon seeing all the girls.

"I'm tired." Shiki mumbled as he walked silently with the others.

"Ahhh…I'm sleepy…" Kain also said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

Yuki explained the rules and Aidou was off, running for his gate.

Kaname told him to behave himself as Ayumi laughed lightly.

Kaname proceeded to his gate and Kain completely ignored his. Ayumi glanced around noticing that there were two 'KURAN' signed, the one her brother was at, filled with girls, and another one filled with boys, all looking at her expectantly. She looked around confused, thinking only girls were giving chocolate, then she noticed signs for Rima and Ruka as well. Slowly she walked over and stood in front of her gate.

"Miss Kuran!" A boy shouted upon seeing her. "Please accept my chocolate!" He bowed, red faced and held his chocolate out.

"Oh…thank you." She replied plucking the chocolate from the boys hand. "I didn't think I would receive any, since I just got here yesterday, I appreciate it." Ayumi smiled and the boys got even more exited.

They shouted many things like "Please accept mine too" or "Do you like dark chocolate better then milk chocolate?", "Mine's better! Please take it!"

She took all her arms could carry.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can hold anymore, please excuse me." Ayumi nodded at the group of boys and they only sighed in return.

She turned just in time to see Zero throw something at Kaname, which he caught. As Ayumi walked next to him she could see it was a box of chocolate.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuki." Kaname turned around and looked at her as he continued to walk to the school.

Seiran offered to take the chocolates Kaname had collected, calling them nuisances, and he dumped all of them into her hands, except for Yuki's, which he smelled as he walked away. Ayumi smiled and decided to go have some fun.

"I'll be along shortly Nii-san, I need to go ask the Disciplinary Committee something." she smiled mischievously, her fangs evident.

Ayumi danced around the students milling about and the nighl class students going to the school and slowly made her way to where she last saw Zero, only to find he disappeared. She huffed in frustration and stomped back to her brother. Who glanced at her and was warning her with his eyes to not to what she was thinking of doing. She glared back in defiance and she heard his sigh, as if giving up because she was a lost cause.

"Do you really want all those chocolates? I'll take them from you if you don't want them." Hisoka said, appearing beside Ayumi bowing, his black hair swaying in the wind.

"Sure, but I think I'll eat them later, I have a sweet tooth you know." She smiled and handed her chocolate to Hisoka, who had to kick Akihiko away when he walked over to them and tried to take a chocolate. They walked to class and it went by as normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayumi's POV

"Where did Kaname, go? It's not time for class yet…" I had searched to whole dorm for my brother, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He went to visit the Headmaster." Aidou replied from his spot on the couch, he was reading a book, but looked up to answer my question.

"Okay, well I'm going out if he comes back tell him I'll be on time for class." I rushed out the door, my brown hair flying behind me like a kite, before someone could protest, which I faintly heard Aidou doing as I managed to get outside.

I walked into the school building with hopes of finding something interesting to do, it was boring always being stuck in the dorms. The day class stared at me and whispered, but didn't approach me, probably because I wasn't supposed to even be here, not that I really cared or anything.

Suddenly I reeled, catching the eyes of even more day class students as I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. My eyes became a more obvious red and my throat ached…no burned and my nostrils flared. _Blood_…I thought. I could smell blood coming from somewhere. Fresh, sweet blood...and lots of it. I could almost taste it on my lips before I managed to snap out of it.

"Umm…excuse me, are you okay?" A boy asked as he crouched down, he had short messy brown hair and his slender neck was right next to me, well my mouth to be exact. I knew beneath that slender neck was a vein, which held a warm luscious liquid. Not a good situation i told myself.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. Thank you for asking." I replied, not quite looking up because then he would see my eyes. I gathered myself up and dragged my body away from him. I could tell that he was still watching me, wondering if I was okay. I prayed he wouldn't follow me, luckily he didn't.

I followed the scent of the blood and it brought me to a set of stairs to the upper floor. I was shocked by the scene in front of me.

Kaname was holding Yuki in his arms, two distinct punctures were in her neck. Zero's face, neck and hands were covered in blood, Yuki's blood. He stared shocked at his own bloody hand and my brother glared hatefully at him…no, it was stronger than hate, it was loathing.

Kaname spotted me and motioned to Zero, I nodded. "Headmaster." He said as he turned to take Yuki away, probably to the nurses.

"Yes…understood." The Headmaster replied.

"May I take care of this Headmaster?" I asked walking closer to Zero.

He looked doubtfully at me, which was just as well because he should have. "Please, I know he's broken the rules, but he doesn't need to be-"The Headmaster pleaded.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on that, after all I broke the rules too, now didn't I?" I looked sincerely at the Headmaster, "Unlike my brother I have a…interest in Kiryu and don't plan on killing him, so would you allow me to take care of it?"

The Headmaster looked me in the eye for a few seconds and nodded, walking away.

I turned back to Zero, looking him over and sighed.

"I never would have guessed that the name Kiryu would have a vampire. After all, you're a notorious vampire hunting family, but things happen don't they? Would you mind telling me who turned you?" I asked delicately placing a hand on his cheek.

He seemed to regain his senses then grabbing my wrist and slamming my arm into the wall, pinning it there.

"Don't touch me, monster." Zero fumed as he glared daggers at me.

I smirked at him, amused; my playful side was coming out. "There's a harsh accusation, you're that same as me, Zero." I watched his glare harden, his lavender eyes screaming hatred, and his grip on my wrist tightened.

"I don't turn other people into monsters like you." He retorted.

"I don't mercilessly devour humans and deny who, or what, I am." I looked directly into his eyes.

He threw my arm back at me and turned to start walking away.

"I may like you well enough, but I'll warn you. If you ever do something like that again, my brother will come after you." I called after him, knowing he could hear me, even though he'd gotten halfway down that wall and I said it in a normal tone.

"Let him try." He pronounced each word with venom.

"Well as long as you know, now go clean yourself up and see the Headmaster." I left knowing that that was what he planned on doing anyway, I was just messing around since now he was told to do it by a 'monster'. I chuckled and continued on to the moon dorm.

* * *

Well looks like Ayumi finds Zero's secret out, and he doesn't like that, what fun.


End file.
